Morpho (Fear)
belongs to FEAR they are a gentle friend appearance based on the adonis morpho butterfly. solid rainwing. VERY pretty kiddo. lovely colors. they love their colors & love themselves so much. they like how their scales shift in colors at times but try not to show their emotions too much and surprisingly have a strong grasp on that. eyes can change color but they usually dont, theyre usually a nice emerald green color with flecks of gold. abnormally shaped wings & stuff but is a normal rainwing (subtle butterfly shape perhaps? ill play around with it. i only have colors down for now) EDIT: i have combined seb's headcanons with my phlugian rainwing to make this their only design. they are a pure rainwing but OFTEN get confused for a silkwing/hybrid of some kind. they have petaling in their frill/ears (common condition; makes the frill/ears look like petals). they also have soft looking, flexible antennae with tufts. they have a Very soft coat of fluff that goes down their spine & underbelly, and is also within the insides of their butterfly-esque wings. heavily based upon the adonis morpho! prefers the name Adonis but their birthname is Morpho. very long tail thats constantly curly! gentle pawbs. wing insides are brown/yellow while outside of it is very reflective & pretty. primarily soft purples/pinks/blues with soft yellows too. green eyes! has a proboscis-like tongue. personality friends with a lot of interesting individuals (hybrids, purebreds, "mutts", etc.) because they think theyre just as cool as themselves. they think EVERYONE is cool unless theyre mean. in which theyll happily throw a mud pie at those mean to their friends. NOT afraid to get down and dirty in mud puddles and stuff because they can just wash it off later!!! notably known for supporting the likes of cloudeyes & honor, helping them around whenever they can. (cloudeyes watches adonis sometimes with wednesday & lofi so they really look up to the three of them and ALWAYS look forward to the next time) relations * Tension - they LOVe tension! they often confused him for a much older dragon but they always attend their storytimes and classes with Wynn. extreme fascination towards the Olde Ones. often gets comments of resembling the Olde RainWings skillset has venom & a very prehensile, wiggly tail. proboscis-like tongue so its very long oop * can camouflage * can climb & swing really well with ease * pretty smort * prehensile tail, able to grab stuff with it, etc * very good at card games & has strange luck for raffles somehow ** note they do not condone or partake in gambling they just like card games and entering random raffles sometimes for the heck of it * VERY charismatic! theyre not the grandest at speeches or writing but they know how to lift spirits history UHHHH tbd. maybe born on pantala! to explain. partially why they have butterfly wongs, to also whip back from olde rainwing genes, idk. had an adoptive silkwing parent but eventually made it back to pyrrhia to attend JMA (presumed as a silkwing, but corrected them) trivia * design will be based & colored around the adonis morpho butterfly * i wanted to make them a silkwing but i figured a rainwing would be more interesting! * plus i wanted to have fun with conceptual images * probably modeled vaguely off of my wholesome hyperactive aspect of my persona but thats ALSO yet to be confirmed as im also still exploring their character gallery inspired by seb's headcanons, they do NOT look like a canon-based rainwing. do NOT draw them as a canon-based rainwing please, thank you. Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)